The Fairy King
by Zaara the black
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto was born as the oldest child of Namikaze Minato and Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina. The only problem is that he is unable to wield his massive chakra due the 'Kumo Incident'. The only way for him to be a ninja is to become the legacy of the late Uzumaki Mito and become Master of the oldest summons to ever exist. The Faye.
1. Chapter 0: Uzumaki and Faye

CAT: Naruto

Title: The Fairy King

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X F Juubi, Ice/water Fairy, Fire Fairy, Lightning Fairy, Nature Fairy

Summary: Uzumaki Naruto was born as the youngest child of Namikaze Minato and Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina. The only problem is that he is unable to wield his massive chakra due to the Kyubi corrupting his chakra network. The only way for him to be a ninja is to become the legacy of the late Uzumaki Mito and become Master of the oldest summons to ever exist. The Faye.

Speech "Rage is all I know,"

 _Thought "Don't underestimation my resolve!_

 **Justu/Demon/ Boss/Buuji Speech "Ice Release: Winter Wonderland!"**

 _ **Demon/Boss/Buuji Thought**_

 **Killjoy and I (Zaara the black) do not own Naruto  
**

000000000000000000000000

Location: The Floating Island of Faye

Center of the great forest

43 years before the birth of Naruto

Two women stood in the center of what was the most beautiful location in the Faye realm. The crystal clear lake home to the Queen of the Faye sparkled in the sunlight as the trees blue leaves swayed in the gentle breeze. The first woman who stood at the edge of the lake was the fairy Queen Tatianna. Tatiana was a beautiful woman who stood at 5'6" and a coke-bottle figure with E-cup breasts and wide hips, when not in her animal form. Long blonde hair that went to her hips, dark blue eyes that shined with kindness and unblemished snow white skin. She wore a white robe that fell to her knees, a pair of heels, and in her right hand was a small box. In her left hand was a golden spear

The other woman who was kneeling before her was her summoner. Her clans first summoner since the days of the Demon God Kaguya. Uzumaki Mito. The only one worthy to learn the arts of True sealing, although Mito was starting to get on in her years. Already in her fifty's her once vibrant red hair had dulled to a light pink, her body once the picture of perfection was now only holding together her once perfect shape even after birthing 4 children. 3 of which had died in the second Shinobi War. Purple eyes, wearing her clan robes.

"Hello Tatiana-sama," said Mito. "Why have you called me away from my grandchildren. You know that i'm no longer an active Kunoichi, even with my skills in sealing and swordsmanship,"

"Mito-sama I am aware of this, but it's about the Demon Goddess Kaguya," said Tatiana.

Mito raised a delicate eyebrow. "What about her? She was sealed in her sawy by her own sons. To never be free again thanks to my ancestors," said Mito.

"While that it true the Seekers have seen something important," said Tatiana

Mito froze at those words. The Seekers were Faye that didn't intervene, but foretold. If they saw anything that directly effected the fate of The Demon Goddess then she needed to know.

"What is happening Tatiana-sama?" asked Mito.

"I am not fully aware. The Seekers say their vision is clouded. The only thing that they know for sure that that One who is the first born of the Yellow Flash and The Red Death could holds the key to stopping her," said Tatiana.

Mito pondered this for a moment. "Are you saying that I have a hand in the child's fate.

"I'm saying that you hold the Fate of the world in your hand. Your Legacy has a chance to change the world," said Taitiana.

"I will bring you a scroll with all my techniques and teaching before I die," said Mito

000000000000000000


	2. Chapter 1: The boy who believed

CAT: Naruto

Title: The Fairy King

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X F Juubi, Ice/water Fairy, Fire Fairy, Lightning Fairy, Nature Fairy

Summary: Uzumaki Naruto was born as the youngest child of Namikaze Minato and Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina. The only problem is that he is unable to wield his massive chakra due the 'Kumo Incident'. The only way for him to be a ninja is to become the legacy of the late Uzumaki Mito and become Master of the oldest summons to ever exist. The Faye.

Zaara: We prepared everything as asked Lady Morgan

Killjoy: Ah yes. And welcome madam

Morgan: my How nice it is to see there are still manors in this world.

Killjoy:We try ... except when we don't.

Zaara: but most of the time we do

Speech "Rage is all I know,"

 _Thought "Don't underestimation my resolve!_

 **Justu/Demon/ Boss/Buuji Speech "Ice Release: Winter Wonderland!"**

 _ **Demon/Boss/Buuji Thought**_

 **We do not own Naruto**

000000000000000000

Chapter 1: The boy who believed

Location: Konoha

Place: (Namikaze Estate)

Time: 1300

SMACK! Was the sound as wood met flash as two children spared watched by their loving mother and devoted father, and their their sibling who was but 3 years their junior

"Ahhh!" yelled the young 7 year old boy as he was once again sent flying by his twin sister who was several minutes younger then him.

The boy landed on the ground with a thud before he rose to his feet. He was average height for a boy of his age, his hair was blood red like his mother's, but spiky like his father's. He also inherited his mothers round face and purple eyes, while he got his father's nose. The one thing he didn't get from either, but his unique to him and his sister were three whisker like marks on each cheek. He wore a blue shirt that was dirty from landing on the ground. On the back was his mother's clan's symbol. A orange whirling tide and on the front over the right side of his chest was his father's clan symbol. Two mirroring crescent moons facing away from each other with the kanji for reflect in the middle of them, blue shorts, and a pair of ninja sandals. This was Uzumaki Naruto. Heir to the Uzumaki clan and hope for it's revival.

See the Uzumaki Clan from the Land of Edding tides was one of the Strongest clans of the Era of Warring clans. Until they created the very first hidden village with two other clans. The Higurashi Clan and the Yuuki Clan. During the 3 decade long 3rd Shinobi War The entire Country along with the Clans was wiped out. The Hidden Mist village along with the Hidden Cloud and the Hidden Rock village destroyed the village with the help of Hidden Leaf village traitors.

But that was a story for later down the line.

Before him with a frown on her face was a girl. The girl stood at just an inch or so taller then the boy. She had long sunkissed blonde hair that belonged to her father and his eyes, three Whisker like marks on each cheek. Wearing a pair of shorts, and a shirt that looked like her brother's. This was Uzumai-Namikaze Hitomi. Heir to the Namikaze-clan.

"Come on Onii-chan! I know your stronger then that," teased Hitomi hands on her hips

Naruto grit his teeth in anger. "If I could enhance my body with chakra like you can I'd be strong too!" yelled Naruto in frustration.

Naruto of course was by no means weak. He was in the top 10 of his academy class even if they had only been attending school for a year, top 5 in Taijutsu and overall number 1 in academics. The only problem was that aside from Academics Hitomi was higher in all respects. When Naruto had been a child he along with the Hyuga heiress had been kidnapped by the Head Ninja of Kumo. The only problem was that the kidnapper had kidnapped the wrong sibling. He was suppose to kidnap Hitomi since she carried the Kyubi inside of her. Thanks to a drug that was designed to disrupt the chakra of the tailed beast hosts and _**ONLY**_ tailed beast hosts being injected inside of Naruto, his Chakra network was essentially destroyed.

"It's not my fault that your chakra is stupid and won't listen to you," said Hitomi

Kushina frowned at her eldest daughter for bring up that little fact about Naruto. He had no chance in keeping up with a Buuji powered girl with Uzumaki Chakra.

"Hitomi that is enough!" yelled Minato making Hitomi look like a kicked puppy.

Kushina walked over to Naruto with his little sister trailing behind her. His little sister Kiko was the spitting image of Kushina, but with Blonde hair and red highlights. At 4 years old she admired and even looked up to her big brother more then any member of the family save for her mother. She wore a yellow kimono.

Kushina kneeled on the ground and helped Naruto to his feet. "Your getting better my little Maelstrom," said Kushina.

Naruto frowned. "It's not enough if I can't beat Hitomi," said Naruto as he looked at his sister who was getting praise from their father.

"Yes, but as strong as she is it's her chakra that is making her stronger. You on the other hand have some she doesn't," said Kushina poking Naruto in his head. "Talent in seals as well skill in blacksmiths like I've never seen. One day you'll surpass your father in seals and myself in Kenjutsu," said the red hot blooded habanaro with a smile

Naruto didn't say anything. He knew that his mother was telling the truth, but he was still upset as the fact that the only way he could use any of his chakra was though seals. Yes he was good with seals. He was already working on his level 2 Mastery. Something Most Chunins never got.

"Why don't you go wash up and then we can go and get something to eat," said Kushina.

Naruto brightened up at the thought of raman. "Hai Kaa-chan," said Naruto before running into the house to shower and change. Kiko and Hitomi followed after him

As they went into the house a sad smile crossed Kushina's face. "You still haven't told him yet have you?" asked Minato.

"No I haven't," said Kushina before turning to her husband with watery eyes. "Do you have to send my baby away to the Fire Monks Minato!? He doesn't need to leave!" pleaded Kushina.

Minato shuck his head. "Kushina love... We've been over this. As long as the Prophecy hangs over Hitomi's head it's best if we focus on her," said Minato.

Kushina looked down. Almost a year ago Jiraya had come to them in the middle of the night and told them about how Hitomi was either going to save the world or end it. Kushina didn't remember the exact words, but knew remembered that Minato and Jiraya had agreed that to prevent Hitomi from destroying the world they would focus on her. So all in one night it was decided that upon the Twins 8th birthday Uzumaki Naruto would be sent to the Fire monks until he was 21.

Kushina had less then two weeks to be with her son, before he left her for many years.

Uzumaki/Namikaze training grounds.

Later that night

Naruto finished writing out the explosive note, before throwing it. Many people thought that you had to charge an explosive note, before using it. No. Explosive notes were more time manipulation then anything. They had a time delay seal attached to a chakra syphoning seal that absorbed chakra from the air to power it. Of course it could be reversed and chakra could be drained from a person to power it, but those were level 3 Mastery.

Naruto looked over the seal before frowning. The formula was correct, but the seal would take to long to activate. Naruto took a brush and dipped it in white ink, before crossing though the tag. It would nullify the effects of the seal and make it safe for use again.

Naruto was about to start again when he saw a flash of light from the Library. Naruto knew that Hitomi wouldn't try anything inside of the library, his dad had his own private study, his mother didn't like reading, and Kiko was too young to do anything with any book. Naruto quickly rolled up his sealing equipment before unsealing his bokken and charging into the house and into the library. Holding the bokken in the basic guard stance he quickly walked though to where the light was emanating from. He found the source in the Advanced section. Putting his bokken down he walked though until he found a scroll.

"What is this?" asked Naruto picking up the light blue glowing scroll

Naruto unrolled it and looked at it. As far as he could tell there were a bunch of faded names on the item in question. He looked at the names, but most of them were too faded to read the only one that he could make out was Uzumaki Mito below that was a hand print. Even though it was slightly faint.

Naruto frowned. What kind of person was this Uzumaki Mito? Naruto needed answers.

Before he could say or do anything else he vanished in a poof of smoke. The next time anyone from Konoha would see Uzumaki Naruto, would be his 16th birthday. The day he would become a Genin of the Hidden Leaf Village.

000000000000000000

Zaara: They say truth is strange, but I think this takes the cake

Killjoy: Yeah Yeah

Zaara: Until next time folks

Killjoy: Review if you please


	3. Chapter 2: Eight years

CAT: Naruto

Title: The Fairy King

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X F Juubi, Ice/water Fairy, Fire Fairy, Lightning Fairy, Nature Fairy

Summary: Uzumaki Naruto was born as the youngest child of Namikaze Minato and Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina. The only problem is that he is unable to wield his massive chakra due to the Kyuubi corrupting his chakra network. The only way for him to be a ninja is to become the legacy of the late Uzumaki Mito and become Master of the oldest summons to ever exist. The Faye.

Speech "Rage is all I know,"

" _Thought "Don't underestimate my resolve!_

 **Justu/Demon/ Boss/Buuji Speech "Ice Release: Winter Wonderland!"**

 _ **Demon/Boss/Buuji Thought**_

Zaara: What the hell happened to Kakashi?

Killjoy: I told kakashi not to inhale the pixe dust. Not my fault he didn't listen

Zaara: I thought we agreed not to bash Kakashi

Killjoy: Not my damn fault Dude.

Zaara: (sweat Drop on forehead)

000000000000000000

Chapter 2

Eight years

Eight Years... That was how long it had been since her baby had disappeared. 5 years since she had returned to active duty, and 2 months since she had left the ANBU to become a a Jonin instructor. She would be getting her team soon.

Little had changed over the last 8 years since Naruto vanished from home. Kushina had cut her hair into a neat bob, Kiko had become cold to everyone, especially Hitomi. Minato had thrown himself into his work -and by that Kushina meant that he was fucking his assistant-, Hitomi had become arrogant in her skills, and Konoha still believed them to be the perfect family.

Yeah right.

".. That concludes today's meeting. Dismissed," said Minato as He got up along with his assistant and former student Suzuhara Rin. A girl proficient in the medical field. Kushina respected the woman greatly, but hated how Minato was trying to trade Kushina in for a younger modal so to speak.

Kushina got up and went to follow after them, only to stop as a hand landed on her shoulder. It was her husbands Star pupil Hatake Kakashi. Rin's former lover and the Destroyer of the Mist as many called him for the close to 200 bodies he left dead after his friend was killed.

"Kakashi I...," started Kushina.

"I know Kushina-nee-chan, but we have to let it go," said Kakashi.

Kakashi knew that Minato still loved Kushina, but he was using Rin to mask his own pain, just as she was using him to mask the pain that Kakashi dealt to her not that long ago.

Location: Namikaze-Uzumaki Estate

Training Field

1500

"... And so I punched his so hard in the gut that he doubled over in pain!" yelled an Excitable namikaze-Uzumaki Kiko.

At 13 she had already started to develop into a more womanly body. Already a c-cup and she had the biggest rack in the entire class, except maybe her rival Hanabi who matched her and her friend Moegi who was catching up to her. Her long hair was pulled into 8 ponytails and was a MASSIVE pet peeve for her since her brother was the only person allowed to toch her hair. She wore a orange shirt, black shorts, orange socks, two ornage bandanas one around her head and the other around her left leg. And ankle high boots.

Not long after Naruto left Her father turned all his attention to Naomi. At first she thought that it was just his way of coping, but upon her 7th birthday he tired to send her to the Fire Nuns. The only thing only reason she was even still in the village after all this time was because of her mother. Say what you will but the loss of her eldest son had turned Kushina into a force of nature. When Minato had brought it up Kushina outright refused and fought him every step of the way. Kakashi agreed with Kushina and was able to stop Minato from sending her away. This caused a rift in the 'perfect' family. Kiko loved all the members of her family, but only Kakashi and Kushina looked at her with love, Hitomi, Rin, and Minato with Indifference.

Currently she stood in front of her brother's favorite spot. It was a tree that was hidden in the training field, it was cleared 50 ft in all directions and it had orange flowers blooming from the tree. Heer brother had showed her how to unlock the seals guarding this place. It was a simple written kanji for release. Anyone could find it really, but her brother was a Master of seals.

Kiko calmed down and looked at the tree again. "I miss you onii-san. Please come back," said Kiko almost crying.

A poof sounded behind her. Kiko quickly pulled out a kunai and spun to see who had appeared behind her. She nearly dropped her kunai when she saw who it was. Standing before her was her Onii-san and he looked FINE. He towered over her meager 5'1 at 5'11" his once long hair had been cut and spiked with yellow highlights. His face had lost all traces of baby fat leaving nothing but handsomeness behind. He wore white pants tucked into black sandals, a no sleeve red shirt, a bracer on his left arm that had 6 long spike like things around it a white sheath on his left side and finally he wore a combat belt that had 6 pouches attached.

"It's been a while since I've been here," said Naruto turning to Kiko. "Yo Young miss can you take me to the Hokage,"

Kiko looked at her brother, before she fainted. Before she could hit he ground Naruto picked her up bridal style.

"Guess I have to show myself around,"

Location: Konoha

Hokage tower

1545

Rin would have screamed her release if not for the fact that she was biting down on her former sensei's shoulder. Even with her own release over with she still felt her sensei swell up inside of her before he released his seed into her waiting womb. Rin felt Minato collapse on top of her before sliding out of her pussy with a loud pop. She felt Minato get off of her as she heard the russle of clothes. No doubt he was dressing even as she lay on his desk with her large breasts hanging out for the hidden ANBU in the room to see. Yes she knew about his protection detail. 6 ANBU guarded the Hokage at all times. Even if he was in the middle of having sex.

"Minato sensei we have to stop this," said Rin getting up and adjusting her skirt that had been hiked up, before putting the girls away.

"Why?" asked Minato.

Rin narrowed her eyes. "The only reason we started was because Kushina was depressed and Kakashi made me abort our baby, but this is going to far! Do you know how many close calls I've had. What would people say if they found out that their Hokage was having an affair with his former student!?" asked Rin.

Minato sighed. "I am their lord Hokage. They will do as I say Rin. We've been over this," said Minato.

"What about Kushina-san and Kakashi-baka? Is this fair to them?" asked Rin

Before Minato could answer the door was thrown open as Kushina was standing their breathing hard. "MINATO come quick!" yelled Kushina

Minato and Rin followed after Kushina who ran down their stairs to the bottom of the stairs. Minato couldn't believe his eyes. Standing before him with his youngest over his shoulder was his oldest son Naruto about to Square off with his middle child Hitomi

With Hitomi and Naruto.

Uzumaki Hitomi was in a good mood today. Today at the academy she had managed to turn the heads of not only the males of her class, but the females as well. With her almost modal height of 5'8" coke bottle figure and D-cup breasts with tan skin she was a knockout. Her long blonde hair was pulled into two ponytails. Her black shirt with the mesh sides allowed people to see her toned and trim stomach, black tights on her long legs and wedge-heel kunoichi boots giving her another inch in height. On her side was a red sheathed katana.

Yes. Hitomi was in a good mood at least until she saw a boy with her little sister slung over his shoulder. Now thanks to the Kyubi Hitomi had a bit of a temper problem. It was easy to rile her up. So seeing a stranger with her baby sister, almost as if she was a hostage just blistered her but.

"UNHAND KIKO!" yelled Hitomi charging at Naruto.

Several Chunin heard the shout and saw the 'Yellow Nova' attacking a boy who held the youngest Namikaze child over his shoulder. They all drew kunai in case they needed to intervene. To many it looked like the Yellow Nova had the stranger on the ropes, but to a few they knew that the fight was over before it even began.

Naruto had Kiko slung over his right, moving backwards as Hitomi attempted to stab him to death with her katana. Naruto frowned at his. Sure he could use any number of his abilities to take out his enraged sister, but that would leave Kiko in danger. Spotting a Chunin with a scar on his face he danced over to him and put Kiko in his arms. Once free of his load Naruto drew his sword and stopped Hitomi's assault. Hitomi's eyes widened as she looked at the blade.

The hilt had no guard and was about 11 inches long. Suitable for someone who liked to use power strikes and one hit k-o moves, much like herself. However the thing that caught her eye was the blade itself. The blade was a glowing off white color and was easily 29 inches in length.

Naruto rubbed his head in annoyance. He glanced at Hitomi and with a flick of his wrist sent her flying backwards. Hitomi slid to a stop still standing with a hard glare on her face. She took a stance, before charging again.

" **Uzumaki Raidan**!" yelled Hitomi as her blade became alight with chakra.

Naruto parried the strike, before spinning in place to face her. Hitomi was getting more and more frustrated as the fight went on, each miss, each parry, each dodge was sending her to her breaking point. She brought the sword over her head before vanishing or appeared too. Naruto turned to the left and slashed. Hitomi fell to the ground with a gash in her side.

"How!? No one in my age group is as good as me in Kenjutsu," said the Yellow Nova in astonishment and pain.

Naruto looked at her with annoyance. "I'm about to end this," said Naruto before he vanished.

Naruto appeared behind Hitomi and slashed her her in back with the backside of his sword. Hitomi hit the ground holding her back. Trying to release the pain. Naruto took his sword and quickly sheathed it. Naruto sighed as he took a seal from his pouch and pulled Hitomi's arms behind her back before putting the seal around her arms. The seal glowed before it expanded encasing her arms fully. This prevented her from doing anything short of kicking.

Everyone was in shock at what they had just witnessed. Hitomi was a prodigy and she had just been beat without so much as a drop of sweat falling. Chunin prepared to attack her assailant.

"Stand Down! All of you!" yelled Minato.

Everyone looked at Minato. "But Hokage-sama he..," started a Chunin

"He is my son!" said Minato making all the Chunin stop and look at the man.

Naruto looked at them with a small smile on his face. "Hello Kaa-chan, Tou-sama. It's been to long," said Naruto.

000000000000000000

Zaara: And cut. Print that shit

Killjoy: So fun

Tatiana: Agreed was very entertaining

Morgan: that was quite unexpected


	4. Chapter 3: Family is a bit much

CAT: Naruto

Title: The Fairy King

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X F Juubi, Ice/water Fairy, Fire Fairy, Lightning Fairy, Nature Fairy

Summary: Uzumaki Naruto was born as the oldest child of Namikaze Minato and Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina. The only problem is that he is unable to wield his massive chakra due to Kumo corrupting his chakra network. The only way for him to be a ninja is to become the legacy of the late Uzumaki Mito and become Master of the oldest summons to ever exist. The Faye.

Zaara: We are on a roll here baby

Kiko: (Thrusts fists into the air) YOSH

Hitomi: Oh no...

Killjoy: Who the hell left her with Guy and Lee

Naruto: (Sweat Drop)

Kushina: Oh dear here we go.

Speech "Rage is all I know,"

" _Thought "Don't underestimate my resolve!_

 **Justu/Demon/ Boss/Buuji Speech "Ice Release: Winter Wonderland!"**

 _ **Demon/Boss/Buuji Thought**_

 _ **000000000000000000**_

Location: Konoha

Hokage's office

1400

Naruto sat in the easy chair, his sword off to the side and just out of reach for a quick draw. Minato sat behind his desk with Kushina on his right, Kakashi and Rin on his left, Kiko and Hitomi both sitting on the love seat.

"Would you like some tea Naruto-kun?" asked Rin looking at the young man who she loved like a little brother even if it has been some years.

"No thank you Rin-nee-san. I actually want to get the small stuff out of the way, before I enjoy myself. It's been 8 years since I left the village. I'm eager to see what has changed in such time," said Naruto.

"What happened Naruto-kun... You just up and vanished without a trace!" said Kushina, trying to keep her volume under control.

Naruto looked at Kushina. Her eyes nearly watering at the sight of her son. In contrast Minato's eyes were hard. He was analyzing him to see if he was a threat to the village or not. As any leader would do. Kiko looked at her brother with a wide grin. It was pure happiness to have her Nii-san back. Hitomi was blushing while at the same time glaring at him.

The red haired boy looked at them. "That's actually a bit difficult to explain. I signed a contract that once belonged to Uzumaki Mito and was taken to the Island of Fairy's for training," said Naruto.

Kushina's eyes widened hearing this. Mito-obaa-chan had always said that she was strong because of the training she endured with the Faye. When Kushina asked what Faye were Mito said Fairies. Of course Kushina never believed the Older Uzumaki, but it looks like it was true.

"Ne. Naruto-kun you expect us to believe that story?" asked Rin somewhat offensively

Naruto raised his left. "Write. _ **From the other side of the Realm of men. I summon thee to this plain to do my bidding: Queen of the Faye!**_ ," said Naruto as strange symbols appeared in the air, before forming a circle and landing on the ground.

The Circle turned green before a Woman stepped out of it. She stood at 5'6" and a coke-bottle figure with E-cup breasts and wide hips, when not in her animal form. Long blonde hair that went to her hips, dark blue eyes that shined with kindness and unblemished snow white skin. She wore a white robe that fell to her knees, a pair of heels. Her Shield and spear were across her back.

"Did you summon me Oburan-sama?" asked Tatiana walking over to Naruto, before kissing him on the forehead.

Kushina saw red as she saw this... this... Scarlet woman kissing her little boy. Kushina vanished with Pure kage speed and reappeared with Naruto in her arms several feet away from the woman.

"Keep your lips off of my sochi-kun! And whats with the wired name huh?!" yelled the red-haired mother.

Naruto had a blush on his face. "Kaa-chan!" yelled Naruto, before he jumped out of her arms. "Oburan is my title. Mito-san also had a title. I think it was Circe," said Naruto.

"Why such wired titles though?" asked Kakashi.

"Oburan-sama was the Husband of the Tatiana the First. Although I do not look it I am Actually the 6th Tatiana, Current Leader of the Faye summoning clan. I was also Naruto-sama's sensei in...

"Tatiana-sama that is enough," said Naruto.

Tatiana bowed at the waist. "My apologies Naruto-sama," said Tatiana

Everyone's eyes widened seeing this. It was well known that Summon bosses didn't often respect their summoner, but for her to not only bow, but to refer to him with affection showed the level of respect she had for him.

Hitomi glared at Naruto. "Is this the reason you got so good at kenjutsu?" asked Hitomi.

Naruto looked at Hitomi, before smirking. "Kami please. That was sloppy. If I had truly tried I would have taken your head," said Naruto.

Hitomi jumped up and brought her hand forward as a ball of chakra appeared. " **RASENGAN!** "

Before anyone could intervene Naruto raised his hand. A shimmer of light appeared as a shield surrounded Naruto. The Rasengan hit the shield and grinded into it without making a scratch. Everyone except Tatiana was in Awe of what just happened.

"Seal less Ninjutsu!" said a surprised Rin.

"No. That was Naruto-sama's Gravity Break scaled down. Each of our summoners learned a special ability or awakened what was always inside of them. By turning the gravity around him dense he can manipulate the flow of energy as well as disrupt attacks. Naruto-sama defensive abilities make him one of the more powerful students we've ever trained in the Faye arts," said Tatiana

"Faye arts? I've never heard of such a thing," said Minato.

"Of course you wouldn't have. Faye arts are cousins of sealing... Sorry. Let me rephrase that. If Sealing is Nin the Faye Arts are Gen," said Tatiana.

Kushina looked at Tatiana and Examined her more closely since she came and looked at the area between her breasts and saw a strange seal there a sideways diamond with two stims sticking out from the bottom point with the left on curving slightly.

"Tatiana-sama what is that one your chest?" asked Kushina.

Tatiana looked at her chest and smiled. "This is a Rune. I share it with my husband. It is a sign that we are one, now and forever," said Tatiana.

All the women in the room had blushes on their faces thinking about what was just said. The men shivered in horror, knowing what was coming next. Kiko and Hitomi looked at Naruto, Rin looked at kakashi, and Kushina looked at Minato. It was all so weird.

Naruto cleared his throat. "So Tou-sama when are the Genin Exams?" asked Naruto.

Minato snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his son. "The Genin Exams will be held in another three weeks. In the meantime I'd like for you to move back into the family house," said Minato with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"We haven't touched your room since you left sochi-kun," said Kushina.

Naruto smiled at his mother, before turning to the Fairy Queen. "I'll see you later Tatiana," said Naruto.

Tatiana bowed to Naruto, before vanishing in a swirl of runes

Location: Konoha

Namikaze-Uzumaki estate

1500

"Now that I have my onii-sama back, he can teach me all kinds of kick ass attacks!" yelled Kiko.

"Now Kiko-chan, I'm sure that your brother is tired and isn't in the mood to teach you," said Kushina.

"If you want to learn why not learn under me Kiko-chan?" said Naomi with a bit of a jealous vibe to her voice.

Naruto walked into the threshold of the home he hadn't been in 8 years and could say that the air was still the same as it had once been. Naruto walked into the kitchen and saw something or rather someone he wasn't expecting. A raven haired boy with chin length bangs, dark eyes, and pale skin sat at the table eating. He wore a black open shirt with the collar turned up, a dark gray shirt underneath, and finally white pants. In his hand was a glass orange juice.

Naruto and the raven haired male looked at each other, before the Raven haired male drew a kunai and throw it at Naruto. The red haired male raised his left arm in defense as the spikes on his arm came to life and formed a square shield that was created using red energy. The Kunai bounced off of the energy as Naruto went to draw his sword only for Kushina to step in between them.

"ENOUGH! I won't have my best friend's son and my own fighting!" yelled Kushina.

Hitomi glared at her rival since he was once again in her house. "What are you doing here Sasuke-Teme?" asked Hitomi

Sasuke put down his glass, before reaching into his pocket and handing Kushina a letter. "Kaa-san asked me to bring that to you. I don't know what it is, but I had nothing better to do since I had to cancel my date with Tatsuki-chan to bring it here," said Sasuke.

Hitomi glared at the Uchiha before her. She and Sasuke had once been friends, but once he became a womanizer their friendship had fell though. It didn't help that he was a one of the four members of the Konoha Princes. Along with Hyuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, and Shima Sai. Hitomi stole a glance at her brother and she shivered. If he was anything like them, then it would be a problem.

"I have no time to waste on an Uchiha," said Naruto with clear annoyance in his voice.

Sasuke shrugged. "Whatever loser with no chakra," said Sasuke.

"I'm going to my room," said Naruto Naruto looked at Sasuke almost as if he was calculating something. Shaking his head he turned and left

Naruto raised his hand as the tips of his fingers glowed. "Write. _**From the other side of the Realm of men. I summon thee to this plain to do my bidding:Flames of the Faye!" said Naruto.**_

Naruto's words once again turned into runes before they lit up like a fire and began to take shape. The shape was female in appearance with long hair, wide hips and large breasts. Her skin was a dark tan, dark amber eyes, long red hair, wearing a long red dress with no straps and heeled greek sandals. She had a cheshire grin on her face. She bowed to her summoner.

"Hello Oburan-sama. Why did you summon me?"

Naruto grabbed the fairy by he arms. "Be with me tonight Flay," said Naruto planting a kiss on Flay's lips

00000000000000000000

Flay: Sorry for the tease guys, but it's not happening

Killjoy: LMAO

Hitomi: Oh prank time

Zaara: This is gonna be so fun

Killjoy: See ya'll next time


	5. chapter 4: Graduation

CAT: Naruto

Title: The Fairy King

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X F Juubi, Ice/water Fairy, Fire Flay, Lightning Fairy, Nature Fairy

Summary: Uzumaki Naruto was born as the Oldest child of Namikaze Minato and Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina. The only problem is that he is unable to wield his massive chakra due to Kumo corrupting his chakra network. The only way for him to be a ninja is to become the legacy of the late Uzumaki Mito and become Master of the oldest summons to ever exist. The Faye.

Zaara: Are you ready for chapter 5

Hitomi: I can't wait to beat the hell out of Naruto

Kushina: Calm down dear

Killjoy: Hitomi is way excited

Ami: To bad she won't beat Naruto-kun

Zaara: Alright lets roll on.

Killjoy: Agreed

Kushina: Shall we begin?

Speech "Rage is all I know,"

" _Thought "Don't underestimate my power!_

 **Justu/Demon/ Boss/Buuji Speech "Ice Release: Winter Wonderland!"**

 _ **Demon/Boss/Buuji Thought**_

Read IMPORTANT: Due to the fact that I (Zaara the Black) am about to get married I will be off for the next month or two. Don't worry I'll be back before you know it and I will come back stronger

000000000000000000

 **chapter 5: Graduation**

Location: Namikaze- Uzumaki household

Naruto's Room

1300 (3 weeks after his return)

Naruto sat on his desk going over a few affinity runes. It was the day before graduation and he wanted to make a few modifications to his latest project that would give him a fighting edge in ninjutsu, and a big jump in his runic and sealing ability. On the side were gifts for his two friends. A deck holster for Ami and a black cape and a pair gloves for Hazuma.

The door to his room opened and in walked Kiko wearing a blue kimono and her hair tied to the side in a long ponytail with a white flower. Naruto stopped working as Kiko jumped onto his bed and seemed to snuggle into Naruto full body pillow. Hey say what you want about them, but those damn things were comfy. He couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face as she seemed to relax inot the pillow.

"I take it that you didn't like going to tea with Hitomi and her friends?" asked Naruto as he picked up a pair of glasses and put them on. he didn't need them. they were for detail work on the runes.

The youngest Uzumaki shuck her head before turning to her onii-chan. "It was alright, but drinking tea is not for a person like me. I have to much energy," said Kiko with a smile.

Naruto chuckled at this as he took out his rune carving tools to start carving the seals in the three devices. "Then you need to find something to channal your extra energy into," said Naruto.

"What are you doing Onii?" asked Kiko jumping up and walking over to her brother.

"Let me show you," said Naruto as he started to Teach his sister the basics of Rune making.

Location: Konoha

Ninja academy

0900 (the next day)

Ami yawned as she sat in her chair waiting for the teachers to pass out the tests. It was the last day and it was brutal if she said so herself. Normally she was full of energy, but today she was tired as hell. Last night she had played dice and poker with the Local Yakuza gang. She had made a lot of money, but stayed up hella late doing it. Hearing a Yawn on her right she turned her head to see Hazuma likewise yawning.

Hazuma tended to work at the hospital doing surgery in the stand of doctors and Medical ninja. He was a god with his hands and a medical genius that even Tsunade might have a hard time keeping up with his skills with her hands alone.

"Hazuma-kun you doing shadow surgeries again?" asked Ami.

Hazuma smiled. "No more then you taking everything from the Local Yazkuza. How much did you take this time," said Hazuma

"About 100,000," said Ami with a grin.

"Glad to see that you are are having fun without me," said Naruto joining his two friends at their normal seats.

"So Naruto-san are you prepared for the tests to come?" asked Hazuma.

Naruto crossed his arms. "More or less. The real problem will be the ninjutsu test as I can't use regular justu," said Naruto looking at his hands.

"Maybe I can reconnect your chakra pathways for you Naruto-san," said Hazuma.

Naruto shuck his head. "I'll be fine, besides I have my ru...," started Naruto only to be interrupted by the entrance of one of the Konoha Princes. Kiba inuzuka.

"Hey Naruto, Can I ask you something!" yelled Kiba.

"Sure Kiba. What is it?" asked Naruto.

Kiba while normally an asshole wasn't a bad guy. He just didn't have a filter to speak of. It also didn't hurt that his little sister Kiva was somewhat friends with Kiko. If it wasn't for that Naruto would have kicked his ass.

"How do you plan on passing the exam when you don't have the skills of others here?" asked Kiba.

Naruto leanded back in his chair and looked at the boy before him with a pointed look. "Don't worry about me Kiba-san. I'll be just fine," said Naruto.

"I hope that is true Uzumaki-san," came another voice that was refined and almost hypnotic.

Naruto looked to the seats to the left and down a row. It was Hyuuga Hinata. The Heiress of the Hyuuga clan and the Second strongest girl in class. Her nickname to the boys of the village and those that had become genin before them was the Cold Princess. She stood about 5'3" with a tone and trim with D-cup breasts that defied the logic of young males minds, blue hime cut hair that went to her waist, wearing blue short shorts with the button on them undone, mid-calf high kunoichi sandals, a blue tube top and a tan no sleeve jacket that was done half way up.

Hinata locked eyes with Naruto and smiled. Ever since Naruto had returned Hinata had developed a soft spot for the red haired male. It didn't hurt that her Mother had been a member of the same team along with Naruto and Sasuke's mothers under the same sensei. So far she had seen him as a kind heart, a boy with boundless energy and skills that put him on par with any of the Four princes.

The door to the room opened as the Chunin instructors walked into the room. They were Iruka and Mizuki. Everyone took their seats and the Tests began. The tests began with the Written Exam. Followed by the Kunai and Shuriken throwing section. Now everyone was seated awating their turn to get their headband. To get it you needed to be able to do at least 2 of the 3 basic jutsu.

Naruto waited for his name to be called. He knew that he would have a problem with ninjutsu... or would have if it wasn't for his impact gloves. They were made from the hair of Tatiana the first and blood from Freyja he was able to make the gloves that he was currently putting on. Nothing about them was truly special. They were all black with a metal ring around each finger before the holes for the fingers could be seen. On the back of them was layered leather guards. This was where All the connecting runes and seals lay under the protective gruves of the guards. Thanks to these he would be able to connect his chakra network in his arms to the ones in his hands.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Came the voice of Iruka from the other room.

Naruto got up and looked at his two friends who had their Headbands. Ami put hers around her waist slightly slanted on a sash. Hazuma wore his across his chest virticlly over his heart.

"Wish Me luck guys," said Naruto.

Ami jumped on Naruto's back and kissed his cheek. "Good luck," said Ami jumped off him before Hazuma clapped his arm.

"Good luck my friend," said Hazuma.

Naruto walked out the door and into the next room. Iruka was sitting in his chair on the Right and Mizuki was sitting in the chair to the left. Naruto hadn't told anyone this since he wasn't really back in Konoha to make waves, but he could sense peoples negative emotions. For instance he could sense Mizuki;s negative emotions of envy and hate for Iruka as well as the Dark lust he held for his sister.

He would have to deal with this in his own way.

"Naruto-kun could you please preform the clone Jutsu?" asked Mizuki with a smile.

Naruto preformed the hand-signs as needed and felt his chakra coils connect. He began to mold the chakra as he knew to mold it, but that is where he felt it. His chakra surged. Naruto knew this would overpower the clone if it kept going. He tried to force the excess down, but it was too much. He felt the clones burst into existence as he looked at his clone.

A dead clone.

Naruto rubbed his head and smiled. "Oh well. I guess I need more work on my chakra control.

Iruka gave the blond Uzumaki a sad smile. "Im sorry Naruto-kun. Better luck next year.

"Come on Iruka. He's Hokage-sama's son and he's skilled in Kenjutsu. This is just a technicality," said Mizuki.

Naruto walked up to the table and put his hand on Mizuki's shoulder. "Rules are Rules Mizuki-sensei. I don't mind failing," said Naruto

After Naruto left he brought his lef hand up. "Write: **From the shadows of the dark world I summon you to do my bidding** ,"

Naruto's shadow gained blue eyes. "What is thy bidding Oberon-sama?" asked the Shadow.

"Follow after Mizuki. If he does anything I want to be informed if he does anything that will bring harm to my family," said Naruto.

"Of course Naruto-sama," said The shadow as it vanished. Naruto continued his way out the academy were his Mother and sisters were waiting.

Kiko looked at her brother with expecting eyes, only to fall as she saw that he didn't have his headband. "nii-sama?" asked Kiko.

Naruto patted her head. "Sorry ki-chan. I didn't pass," said Naruto.

"Why!? As strong as you are you should have been easily able to pass!?" asked Hitomi livid. How could she show that she was stronger if she couldn't fight him.

"Naruto-kun?" asked Kushina.

Naruto waved his mother off. It's fine Kaa-chan," said naruto. "Everything is just fine,"

Later that Night

Kushina watched Naruto as he sat underneath a tree with a knife and a pack of kunai. She saw that Rin and Minato were praising Hitomi on a job well done. Kushina walked over to Naruto. Kushina sat next to Naruto and wrapped him up in a hug. Naruto stopped working on what he was and looked at his mother.

"Do you remember how I use to hold you like this as a child?" Asked Kushina with a smile. "You would always run around proclaiming that you would be the Hokage and be even stronger then your father and me combined. Hitomi use to say that her 'onii-sama' would be her husband,"

Naruto smiled at her. "I remember Kaa-chan. But that changed the day I got infected with that poison," said Naruto setting the knife down and looking at his hands. "Now... now I have to relay on ken, Tai, runes, and seals,"

"But your still strong Naru-chan. Stronger then even I was at your age. Your going to do incredible things when you become a full grown man," said Kushina getting up and kissing her sons head.

Naruto got up as well and was about to follow. At least until he heard the sounds of bells. Naruto fowned. He looked at Kushina, before he took a step back and vanished.

The second Naruto Vanished Alarms started going off in the village.

Location: Abandoned Shack

2032

Mizuki along with his two sound Chunin escorts stopped at the predetermened spot to met their contact. A sound Jonin stood before them. Instated of the long shirt and ski mask he wore black, white and gray camo pants, a black muscle shirt, two sound gauntlests on his arms. He had black hair that went down to his shoulders and a pointed nose.

"Mizuki-san what took you so long?" asked the Jonin.

"Sorry about that Kudo-san. I had to wait for the Hokage to leave the tower and for defenses to be lax enough to slip in. We only encountered a Chunin on guard duty. To bad for him," said Mizuki with a smirk.

"And the scroll?" asked Kudo crossing his arms.

"The Forbidden Scroll of Seals. Containing B to S-ranks kinjutsu from the Time of Warring Clans," said Mizuki.

"Excellent Orochimaru-sama will be pleased to hear this," said Kudo with a nod of his head.

"And what about our Deal? Does it still stand?" asked Mizuki.

Kudo nodded. "You preformed your end of the deal. Orochimaru-sama will give you want you want. Uzumaki Hitomi, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuga Hinata, Ami, and any other females you wish to keep for yourself once the Invasion has commsened," said Kudo.

A whistling sound was heard before Mizuki and Kudo both took out kunai and blocked needles. The two Chunin were not as lucky as it hit them in the base of the skull and paralyzed them. Mizuki and Kudo backed away as a figured walked out of the shadows.

"That is quite interesting. Orochimaru of the Sannin is planning and invasion. Mizuki-sensei is a traitor, and to top it off you plan on trying to turn my imoto and my friend into slaves for your deprived amusment. Of crouse now that I know this... you won't live to see tommarrow," said Naruto Walking out of the shadows.

"Hey mizuki is this the Lost Son of the fourht that you reported?" asked Kudo.

Mizuki chuckled. "Yes. You don't have to worry aside from his Kenjustu skills he has no control over his chakra," said Mizuki.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head before sighing. "This is going to be annoying so let me tell you something important. The contact I sighed has had only 20 contractors since the War before Warring Clans. In all that time only 4 men have been summoners. Each of us inherited the title Oberon. And we were each known for something different," said Naruto

Kudo raised an eyebrow. "What does this have to do with anything boy?" asked Kudo quite interested.

"I'm getting to that Jonin-san. The first Oberon was known for his skill with Ice and lightning style Jutsu. He was the Father of the Ice and Lighting Faye. Oberon the Second was known for his skills with Runes. A master that will never be equaled, not even by myself. The third Oberon was a master in healing. Enough said about that. I however am nothing like them. I Oberon the Fourth... I am known as the Most Ruthless of them," said Naruto as he drew his katana with his right hand.

"Even if you are the most ruthless. You are facing two men with about 20 years of experience between us," said Mizuki.

Naruto did something Mizuki had never seen he smirked, and not a light smirk either. It was dark.

"Then allow me to show you what that experience will get you in the end of all things," said Naruto vanishing.

Kudo raised his arm and blocked the slash from Naruto's sword, but was pushed back several yards. Kudo flexed his arm and winced in pain. That one blow alone had nearly broken his forearm. This kid was a freak of Nature! Kudo began running though hand signs.

" **Sound Release: Silent Night**!" yelled Kudo as he throw his arms in front of him aiming at Naruto.

Naruto looked at Kudo before holding his left hand out. "Barrier!" yelled Naruto

a green hexagon shaped barrier appeared before Naruto as sound hit the barrier and skirted around it. Naruto jumped into the air as Mizuki brought a large shuriken down trying to crush him. Naruto landed in a tree before bringing his left hand up and creating a spear of light before throwing it at Mizuki. Mizuki used his Shuriken to knock it away. Naruto stood up in the tree as Mizuki and Kudo regrouped.

Naruto brought his left hand forward. "Write: **Crush** ," yelled Naruto

Mizuki jumped out the way as the ground that he stood on imploded Kudo did the same thing. For the next few minutes both Mizuki and Kudo avoided what they could only guess was Gravity Release. Kudo vanished and reappeared next to Naruto and throw a punch. Naruto used his sword to block the strike, before aiming another crush at Kudo. Kudo and naruto began trading punches and slashes, while Mizuki was on the sidelines. Then he saw it. Kudo managed to hit Naruto with a punch that sent him flying out of the tree. Mizuki throw one of his Shurkiens at Naruto. Naruto saw the Shuriken and crushed it. This was a mistake on Naruto's part. Kudo appeared next to Naruto and brought his gauntlets forward.

" **Sound Release: Sonic Boom**!" yelled Kudo. Unleashing a extended sounded wave that sent Naruto flying

Naruto was blasted into a tree and bounced off of it, before getting off the ground and glaring at the two. Mizuki and Kudo may have never worked togethed on the battle field before, but they were quickly getting use to each others fighting styles. Mizuki was a support fighter while Kudo was sound based Taijutsu. Naruto was good at Kenjutsu, but this guy was on a level that was beyond Naruto Or he was almost out of Naruto's reach. Their last exchange left him with several cuts. Even one on his neck, just an inch off his jugular.

"What the hell!? You never showed any skills in ninjutsu," said Mizuki.

"That is because you and Iruka-sensei only every took the time to see how adapt we were with the basic three. I on the other hand while not so good with the basic three am a master of Gravatiy Release Ninjutsu," said Naruto. No need for them to know that he was actually using his skills with runes

"Your fast and strong for a young man of your age. I have nothing but respect for your power. Were it not for the fact that you needed to die so Orochimaru-sama's plans go without a hitch I would let you live.

"It's true that I am strong and I have been holding back," said Naruto seething his katana. "The fact of the matter is that I am only about Chunin level in power. Low Chunin at that," said Naruto jumping down and he looked at them. "However I don't plan on letting you get away. If it was just Mizuki-san I would have already ended this. However for you I will have to use some kinjutsu,"

"Oh this is quite interesting. Show me what you have Uzumaki-kun," said Kudo

Naruto raised his left hand. "Write: **In truth I Lie, in Lie's are the truth. I am free from my shackles. Let the Hand of fate guide me to the Turth hidden in the Lie and the Lie hidden in the Truth! Free Me!** " said Naruto as his body was engulfed in Darkness.

Kudo and Mizuki covered their eyes as the wind picked up. Once the wind and darkness died down they uncovered their eyes and looked at Naruto. Naruto stood their wearing a black long-sleeve shirt, white armor over the his arms, chest, and thighs, a dragon shaped helmet over his head with a black visor and in his hands was a massive double sided sword.

" **Oberon: Dragon mode**. I admit that I don't really like using Dragon mode all that much, but this will end the fight quickly enough," said Naruto putting his sword over his shoulder before he vanished.

Naruto reappeared before Mizuki and slashed his Across his chest. Mizuki grabbed his chest, before he fell to the ground, blood seeping though his busted armor.

Kudo looked at Naruto, before attacking Naruto with apunches and kicks. Naruto raised his left hand stopping the attack of Kudo. Naruto began to swing Kudo before throwing him. Naruto vanished before appearing in the air as his sword hilt extended Naruto grabbed the sides.

" **Dragon Buster Cannon**!" yelled Naruto.

The blade of the sword turned into a dark flame chinese Dragon before making it's way to Kudo. Kudo started to unleash an attack that would stop the DBC, but it didn't as he was blown away. The only thing left of him was his arm. Naruto fell to his knees as his armor broke away.

"Dragon Rune magic is such a bitch," said Naruto.

"NARUTO!" yelled a voice as he blacked out.

Location: Several miles away

2140

Kudo dug himself out of the rubble and grabbed his bleeding shoulder socket. "Uzumaki Naruto-san huh... HumHumhum. That boy will go far," said Kudo

He didn't wait long for others from the village arrived.

"Kudo-san are you ready to report to Orochimaru-sama?" asked the Jonin commander.

Kudo laughed. "I am, but I don't plan on dying anytime soon my friend. I want to fight the Fourth's son again myself," said Kudo as he was lead away

Location Konoha

Hospital

0900

Naruto Woke up with a start as he looked around the room. Sitting in the chair next to him was his mother who was out like a light. Kiko was at the foot of his bed curled out like a cat and even Hitomi was there. Naruto was about to get up, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

Naruto looked to his side to see Minato standing. "Don't speak just listen," said Minato his voice hard and his eyes cold. "I got the report of your failure in the academy. I don't blame you for that. The academy made an exception for a student who couldn't use chakra last year because of his exceptional talent in Taijutsu and the personal Recommendation of one of the strongest Jonin in the village,"

"When you failed I was quite... disappointed Naruto. I was going to send you straight to the Fire monks. No part on anything your mother said. But You did something that I didn't foresee and thought impossible of you at this stage. You defeated three Chunin and what could only be a Jonin. We have Mizuki in custody and we have our R&D department looking at the weapon that was recovered. It is this fact and the recommendation of Kakashi and Rin that I hereby give you a field promotion to Genin," said Minato handing Naruto his headband.

Naruto looked at it. It was a long black band with the leaf symbol attached to it. "Thank you Tou-san," said Naruto.

"Do not thank me Naruto. If not for Kakashi, Rin, and the ANBU captain that witnessed the Dragon attack I would have you on your way to the fire monks and Kiko to the Fire nuns," said Minato.

Naruto's eyes widened at this. Never had he heard Minato speak so... coldly. "Tou-san... Why?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto there are secrets within and out of Konoha that are pure S-ranked. All you need to know is that Hitomi is at the center of something big... I hate to say but you will either protect or hinder her her growth," said Minato turning," to leave the room only to stop. "Your strong Naruto, but you are not ready for the things to come,"

Naruto looked down at the headband in his hand, before clutching it hard.

00000000000000000000

Zaara: someones about to be pissed off

Killjoy: not my fault.

Kushina: Not Zaara's either.

Hitomi: I wanted a bigger part

Killjoy: Let's just forget about it.

Zaara: see you next time


	6. Chapter 5: Team Selection

CAT: Naruto

Title: The Fairy King

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X F Juubi, Ice/water Fairy, Fire Fairy, Lightning Fairy, Nature Fairy

Summary: Uzumaki Naruto was born as the oldest child of Namikaze Minato and Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina. The only problem is that he is unable to wield his massive chakra due the 'Kumo Incident'. The only way for him to be a ninja is to become the legacy of the late Uzumaki Mito and become Master of the oldest summons to ever exist. The Faye.

Speech "Rage is all I know,"

" _Thought "Don't underestimate my power!_

 **Justu/Demon/ Boss/Buuji Speech "Ice Release: Winter Wonderland!"**

 _ **Demon/Boss/Buuji Thought**_

Killojy:Hello all

Zaara: Yo

Killjoy: Let's do this

Zaara: This is our first upload since I got married and Killjoy finished moving. Everything isn't 100 percent on either end, but we're working on it. Until then please be patient with us.

Killjoy: Also if anyone knows somewhere in near Idaho falls that has a decent anime selection please pm Me PLEASE!

000000000000000000

 **Chapter 5: Team Selection Exams**

Location: Konoha

Hokage tower

1500 (two weeks after the Forbidden scroll Incident)

Except in times of War, academy students were given two weeks from the academy to rest and in most cases better themselves. This was also the time that allowed the Academy teachers and the Jonin in charge of the academy to set the rosters. Once the rosters were finalized they were then sent to the Hokage where he would assemble the Jonin who were looking to take on students.

So far things had gone according to what he expected. Sarutobi Asuma one of his most seasoned and skilled Jonin took on the new Ino-Shika-cho Trio. Yuhi Kurenai took on Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino. Then his prized student Hatake took on Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and his own child Namikaze-Uzumaki Hitomi.

But that left one team as outcasts. Kuroo Hazuma, Ami, and his son Uzumaki Naruto. Not one Jonin was willing to take them on as students. This put him in a bit of a delicate position. He could rotate them around the village as a guard Squad who fell under the Konoha Chunin patrols or he have them be student trainers at the academy. It would have if not for the person on his carpet and the mask now sitting on his desk.

"Are you sure about this Yugao-san?" asked Minato picking up the mask.

Uzuki Yugao looked at her Hokage with a blank expression. "Hai Hokage-sama. I have been his shadow since his return as you requested. I may not have been there, but I was first on the scene and he indeed needs a teacher that will show him the path," said Yugao.

"Minato-sensei. It would be wise. Naruto-kun is a strong young man and may even be the Jonin Commander one day, if not the next hokage," said Rin looking at her lover

"Naruto-sama has shown skills in kenjutsu much as I did in in my ANBU training days. His teammates show skills in other areas that would make them critical figures in Konoha's future, besides" said Yuago clutching her fist. "I am a member of the Uzumaki branch family and it is my duty to serve him to the fullest of my skills,"

Minato leaned back in his chair. "Very well. You will be team 9's Sensei Uzuki Yuago, you will also be responsible for anything that he does," said Minato.

Yuago bowed. "I would like nothing more Hokae-sama," said Yuago.

Location: Academy

10:00 the next day

Naruto sat in his chair reading the runes on his katana and seeing if anything was wrong. After his fight with Mizuki and Kudo he had been confined to his bed. At the behest of his mother he spent 4 days in the hospital due to chakra exhaustion, and the rest of the time doing light training.

Naruto sheathed his sword and leaned back in his chair. Forcing his chakra to connect via runes was a double edged sword. Thanks to his Uzumaki blood he had larger then average chakra reserves. Meaning that he could use higher ranked jutsu, but the drawback was that the more chakra he used the more pain his body would be in after the adrenaline rush of the battle sinve he never used it before. Using the Dragon Cannon forcibly opened his chakra network. The Dragon armor was a part of his Runic skills. The Cannon was the most powerful Jutsu/Rune he could use at the moment with 4 bursts being his Limit.

"Naruto-nii," said Hitomi making Naruto look at her. " Are you ready to be a shinobi? You have so little training compared to the rest of us here," said Hitomi.

"Back off Princess," said Ami as she and Hazuma walked up. "Naruto-kun is pretty strong. No need to worry about him,"

Hitomi glared at Ami. "Don't start with me Ami-san. My brother just left the hospital and has had less then 6 months of training. Of course I'm worried," said Hitomi

"You need to make up your mind Princess," said Ami. "Wither or not you hate your brother or your protective of him.

Hitomi jumped up. "I don't hate my Brother! He's the most important person in the world to me!" yelled Hitomi putting her hand on her chest.

The entire class went into silence as they heard what Ami just said. Ami realized what she said and blushed. Sure she gave Naruto the cold shoulder often, but that was because she was afraid of getting close to him. The Yellow Nova sat down with her cherry red face. Ami had a smug look on her face as she looked at the princess. Naruto himself was quite shocked what she said. He had always assumed that his sister hated his guts.

"Hitomi I...," started Naruto.

Before anything else could be said Iruka arrived in class to give the teams their assignments. Once Iruka gave them there speech about duty.

Teams 1- 6 (unimportant)

Team 7: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Namikaze Hitomi. A loud yell came from Sakura, A groan from Hitomi and a sumg smirk from Sasuke.

Team8: Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, and Inuzuka Kiba. They were pretty reserved about their placement. Hinata gave naruto a bit of a longing look.

Team 9: Kumo Ami, Kuroo Hazuma, and Uzumaki Naruto. The three looked at each other and smiled.

Team 10: Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shika, and Akamichi Choji. Ino was quite vocal about being teamed with a 'Lazy bitch' and a 'fat ass' who stuffed his face all damn day.

Iruka then gave the class the rest of the morning to get to know their new teammates. Team 7, 8, and 10 all took off with the rest of the teams leaving. Team 9 stayed inside of the classroom.

Ami pulled out a deck of card and started to play with them. "So what do you guys want to do?" asked Ami.

"We get along fairly well as it is. I say we just do our own things and cover each other when we can," said Hazuma.

Naruto smiled, before he reached into his back pack and pulled out a black cape and a deck case. "I planned to give these to you guys if we were on the same team or not. Hazuma the cape is a faye fiber that is heat resistant and ice resistant. It has other functions, but I'll let you play around with those," said Naruto.

"Thank you Uzumaki-san," said Hazuma putting the cape on. It was a perfect fit

"Me! Me! Me! What did you get me Naruto-KUNNNN!" asked Ami jumping on Naruto's back.

Naruto smiled, before handing her a deck holster and belt. "A desk holster with a retrieval rune, Sharping rune and a few other nifty little toys to play with," said Naruto.

Ami took the belt and wrapped it around her waist, before slipping in a black deck of playing cards. "What about you Naruto-kun?" asked Ami

Naruto smiled, before showing his gloves and katana. "My katana and gloves will be enough for now if need be I can make adjustments in the future," said Naruto.

After that statement team 9 sat down to play a game of cards. Over the next hour and a half Naruto and Ami went back and forth with Naruto winning over all with a pot of 5000 in the end. The gambaler of team 9 was butt hurt about her loss for the rest of the morning after that. As the students started to return to the class Ami put her deck away and quickly took a set between Hazuma and Naruto. Within 5 minutes of the class being started back up A woman walked into the room. Many of the boys blushed looking at her. She was a beauty that stood at 5'5 with a purely athletic build, long purple hair, dark eyes, and red lips, a small mole under her left eye, wearing a black short sleeve shirt, an older styled green jonin vest, a pair of skin tight black pants and a katana attached to her back. To everyone who looked she was just a beautiful woman. To those who knew what to look for her body screamed experience in combat.

"Team 9 on me," said Yugao turning to leave.

"Guess that's our que to go," said Ami standing up with Naruto and Hauzma following her out of the room.

The three new genin followed after yugao, but to them they may as well have been following a ghost. Even when her feet touched the ground it was like they didn't disturb the dirt, or even leave an impression. Yugao had to weigh in at about 110 pounds. For her not to even make the slightest indent in the ground was a testament to her skills.

"She's skilled," said Ami in a hushed tone. "Her movements are second nature to her. Not natural,"

"How can you tell that?" asked Naruto.

"It's the same as learning to ride a bike Naruto-san. Once something becomes muscle memory, it becomes part of our nature. For intense Ami-san's eyes are quick to catch what even my own fail to at times," said Hazuma.

"If you three are so curious why not ask me how I got to be so skilled," said Yugao.

The three students stopped and looked at the woman who had a gentle smile on her face as they stopped at a park. Yugao sat down on a bench with her students standing in front of her.

"I've read all your files, but that that doesn't tell me anything about you kids. So I want to hear about you guys straight from the source. So i'd like to hear about you. Your hobbies, dreams for the future, your likes and dislikes," said Yugao. "I am Uzuki Yugao. I am a member of a Uzumaki sub-clan. I love reading books on Kenjutsu. My dream for the future is to challenge all the Shinobi swordmen and win,"

"Uzumaki sub-clan?" asked Naruto.

Yuago nodded. "We can talked about it later Naruto-san," said Yuago

"Then i'll go first. My name is Kumo Ami. I love to gamble and rip off rich tards for their bank. My favorite game is 21. My dream... I don't really have one," said Ami.

" _A smart girl. No direction, but grounded. A potential blank slate," thought Yugao_

"My name is Kuroo Hazuma. I like learning about medicine and learning new ways of applying it. I have no real dislikes excepting being cheated and lied too. My hobby is reading. My dream for the future is to become a doctor with unrivaled skills. A god with a scalpel if you will," said Hazuma.

" _If Tsunade-sama's medical program had kicked off this kid probably would have jumped on it. If what he's saying is ture then his skills will be the hall mark of our group. To bad he just made the test harder on himself though,_ " thought Yugao.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. My likes are gardening, reading, and playing pranks. My dislikes are... it's been years since I thought about it. My dream for the future is to live in peace," said Naruto.

Yugao wanted to smile. " _A dreamer of peace in this day and age. Something I haven't seen in a long time. Then again he is an Uzumaki," Thought Yugao._

"Those are all are fine dreams," said Yugao standing up. "Tomorrow morning at 0700 sharo we are going to go to preform the Genin Exam,"

The three teenagers looked at each other. "Genin exams? I thought we passed?" asked Ami.

"Sorry Ami-san. Since the end of the third War Shinobi forces have had an... arms restriction placed on them by The governing bodies of the Elemental Nations," said Yugao. "That is just smoke and mirrors however. Details that will come to light when you become higher ranked. For now all you have to do is become genin. Meet me at training field 9 at the time I specified,"

The members of team 9 got up. "lets head to my house and plan things out," said Naruto with his two friends nodding.

Location: Namkizae Estate

1700

Kushina laid in a lawn chair basking in the warm sun along with her best friend/Rival Mikoto Uchiha. Mikoto was a beautiful woman just like her friend, but was a contrast to her. Where's Kushina was tanned Mikoto was pale, and while her breasts could rival that of Kushina's it was her ass that drove men to want her. Her hair was ebony black and flowed to the middle of her back. She stood around the same height as her friend. Today while sun bathing she wore a pink two piece with the top currently off. Kushina's bikini was red. She too had her top off. Neither liked the idea of tan-lines.

"Do you think Sasuke-kun and Hitomi-chan made it onto the same team?" asked Kushina turning over.

Mikoto got up and started to put suntan lotion on her friend's back. "most likely. Hitomi-chan is ths Kunoichi of the year and I know Sasuke-chan made Rookie of the year. What about Naruto-kun?" said Mikoto as she finished Kushina's back.

Kushina poured the lotion on Mikoto's back and started to rub it in. "Knowing my sochi-chan he's on a powerful team of that will take him to the top," said Mikoto.

Mikoto smirked. "How long before our son's go at it like we use to?" asked Mikoto.

Kushina got a blush and a nose bleed thinking about not only what her and Mikoto use to do, but also about what would happen if Sasuke and Naruto had 'that' kind of relationship. Let it never be said that Uzumaki Kushina was pure of perverted thoughts.

Kushnia shuck her hea and glared at her formor rival. "Okay you and I use to fool around before Minato and I got together. What does that have to do with anything?" asked Kushina.

"Nothing my Dear Kushina. Oh well. It's to bad you and I got married. I would love to have one more tussle in the sheets with you," said Mikoto. Mikoto loved her husband, but sometimes he left her wanting. Kushina never did that.

Kushina shuck her head as she leaned back. "Maybe one day when we're really drunk and fucked up," said Kushina.

"Hey Kushina you did remember to put up a sight and sound barrier?" asked Mikoto.

Kushina thought about it, before shaking her head. "No I forgot. Why?" asked Kushina.

Mikoto pointed to the back door where Naruto, along with a black and white haired boy were knocked out with blood leaving their noses and swirls in their eyes and a girl was trying to revive them. Mikoto and Kushina laughed

Location: Hokage tower

1800

Rin was working on a report right outside of the 4th's door as the grunting and moaning of sex could be heard as well as the stink of sweat and other fluids. Rin knew all to well what Minato was up to. Kushina was Minato's wife, Rin was his student/Mistress/ secretary Any other woman who came in was a just a fuck to him. Just another whole to fill.

Rin had sat in the chair she was currently sitting in many nights as women came and went, never knowing that after their one time fucking the Hokage he would turn right around and fuck her.

Sometimes rin felt like just another one of those whores who came in, except she wasn't paid like they were. She was a professional who just ended up having an affair with her teacher and leader.

Rin felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Minato with a smile on hi face. Rin smiled back, before getting up and following him into the office. She shut the door as Minato attacked her neck.

Location: Apartment block 5

0334

Many would be shocked at the fact that Hatake Kakashi was sitting at the edge of his bed with a woman. The woman was an inuzuka who bore a striking resemblance to Rin. She was in heat and wanted dick, kakashi just so happened to get a little drunk tonight. His mask was off and he was looking at a picture of Rin and him, back when they were happy.

Right before he made the second biggest mistake of his life... asking Rin to get rid of their child. For almost a week she begged and pleaded with kakashi but he didn't budge on the matter. Finally she gave him an ultimatum. Keep me and the baby or lose us both.

To chose to leave. The rest was just to painful to remember.

Kakashi felt teeth on his neck, before the inuzuka woman clamped down hard. "You ready for another round Hatake-san," asked the woman.

Kakashi didn't say anything, but pushed her down, before finding himself lost in her warmth.

0000000000000000000

Zaara: Cut. I'll be losing internet here again in a few weeks, but i'll get what I can out and get what we can up quickly.

Killjoy:Sorry a bit out of the way where i am and am desperate to find somewhere.

Kushina: Understandable. Your both young men in the prime of your lives

Killjoy:Thank you, Kushina also Congrats again Zaara.

Zaara: Thank you all


	7. Chapter 6: Team Exam

CAT: Naruto

Title: The Fairy King

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X F Juubi, Ice/water Fairy/Fire Fairy/ Lightning Fairy, Nature Fairy/ ?/ ?

Summary: Uzumaki Naruto was born as the oldest child of Namikaze Minato and Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina. The only problem is that he is unable to wield his massive chakra due the 'Kumo Incident'. The only way for him to be a ninja is to become the legacy of the late Uzumaki Mito and become Master of the oldest summons to ever exist. The Faye.

Killjoy: Are we ready?

Naruto: I believe so yes.

Naomi: I can't wait to show everyone what I can do?

Zaara: Good to be back Kushina-san

Kushina: glad to see you boys are back.

Speech "Rage is all I know,"

" _Thought "Don't underestimate my power!_

 **Justu/Demon/ Boss/Buuji Speech "Ice Release: Winter Wonderland!"**

 _ **Demon/Boss/Buuji Thought**_

Poll Update: It looks like Mei and Yugito are in the lead with Tayuya and Sarada right behind them. You have until chapter 10 to vote.

000000000000000000

Chapter 7: Team Exam

Location: Konoha

Training ground 9

0700

Yugao arrived in the training grounds not a second late and not a minute early. Looking around she quickly spotted her team sitting under a tree relaxing. Yugao frowned at this. They had no sense of danger. She would fix that. Taking a pebble that was a good size she added a bit of chakra to it before sending it sailing at the tree. She didn't plan to hit any of them, just scare them a bit.

Her eyes widened as about 10 feet from them the pebble turned to nothing, but dust. Yuago did a double take and looked closer at the tree and understood what had happened.

" _It seems that Naruto-sama is good with seals. I didn't even notice it until I looked closer," thought Yugao as Naruto opened his eyes._

Naruto tapped both his teammates on their shoulders waking them. "Guy's time to get up Sensei is here

Hazuma opened his eyes and slowly stood up. "I was getting worried," said Hazuma.

"Bout time you got here Sensei. We were getting board," yawned Ami starching her arms above her head.

"So you were waiting for me to arrive then?" asked Yugao crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hai. We've been here for about 20 minutes," said Hazuma getting up.

Yugao nodded. "That is a good thing to hear. An early Shinobi has an advantage over a late one as the case maybe," said Yugao. Summoning a bokken from a scroll. "It is currently 0706. You have 4 hrs and 54 minutes to force me to draw my bokken," finished Yugao putting her Bokken in a slanted back holster.

All three of them looked at her. Before Ami vanished Yugao looked up as Ami hand two decks of cards in her hand. She drew a kunai as Naruto appeared in front of her slashing at her. Yuago was forced back.

" **Ninpo: 1000 card shuffle**!" yelled ami throwing several cards at Yugao.

Naruto waited to the last second before jumping back. Yugao was slashed to ribbons only to become a log or what was left of a log. Ami looked at Hazuma who nodded. The black cloaked doctor in training closed his eyes before pulling out a several senbon and throwing them into the trees. Yugao jumped out of the trees as the senbon exploded.

Landing on her feet Yugao looked at her three students. Naruto had switched gears and was now using his hands, Ami had a a deck of cards in her left hand, and Hazuma was in the back providing support. Already she had a fairly good idea of the type of team they were. Unlike team 10 that was going to be a support team, team 9 was looking like first response team.

She was brought out of her thoughts as Naruto and Ami rushed forward. At least that was what she saw, until they broke off to the right and left as a high speed lighting ball Yugao throw her kunai at the ball. The kunai hit the ball melting the kunai to nothing. Naruto appeared on her left and Ami on her right. Naruto throw a right punch and Ami throw out a kick. Yugao stopped the attacks as Naruto and Ami began to dance in tandem to hit Yugao. She would admit that without a blade she was only about Chunin in taijutsu. However nearly a life time of ANBU had not only honed her senses to perfection, but also made her quite deadly in all of the Ninja fields.

Naruto throw a punch, only for Yugao to stop the attack, before Ami throw several cards at Yugao forcing her back. Once she was away Naruto drew his sword with his right hand and brought his left up.

"Write: **Crush**!" yelled Naruto clothing his left hand.

Yugao jumped into the air as the ground were she stood was become a crater. Yugao's eyes widened seeing this. If Naruto was capable of Gravity release then his lethal potential just skyrocketed. Yugao's hand went to her blade out of habit, but stopped. Naruto single handily almost ended the test. Hazuma went into his belt and pulled out several black powder eggs at Yugao. Yugao took a kunai and hit each of them. this turned out to be a mistake. the black powder in the eggs was gun-powder mixed with flint. upon contact with the kunai the flint ignites the powder, making an explosion.

"Ami!" yelled Naruto

Ami drew a deck of cards. " **Ninpo: 1000 card tornado!** " yelled Ami throwing the cards as they quickly wrapped around the smoke creating a pillar.

Naruto brought his left hand up. "Write: **Gravity crush!** ,"

The somke and cards collapsed into the size of a tennis ball. Naruto, Ami and Hazuma looked around knowing that Yugao had escaped the smoke.

" _I'm going to have to regroup," thought Yugao vanishing into a poof of smoke._

"Naruto-san. I think it's time for phase 2," said Hazuma _._

Naruto nodded to his friend. "Be ready," said Naruto as he pulled out a slip of paper and put it on the ground.

Yugao had been wrong about them being early to the test. After they had talked for an hour at Naruto's home they returned to the clearing and set up a few surprises for their sensei. They didn't know what the test was, but they had planned accordingly just in case.

Naruto put the seal on the ground before bringing his left hand up again. "Write: **From the Worlds all seeing eye, I call up on you to show me with sight beyond that of a mortals come forth and do your master's bidding!** " said Naruto

in a puff of somke a woman appeared behind Naruto. She was slender and petite standing at only 5'2" her hair was white short and spiky, she wore a green off the shoulder dress that went to her knees. This was the Faye of the Wind and the Sky, Skyla Ventus (1).

"What is thy bidding Oberon-sama?" asked Skyla.

"We need to locate our target, but she has escaped our vision. I need your wind," said Naruto.

Skyla nodded, before closing her eyes and allowing herself to connect with the air around her. She felt the gentle breeze of the day. It was nice enough and it was just strong enough to allow her to locate the one they were looking for.

"30 degrees to the south of you and 26 meters inside the forest," said Skyla.

Naruto nodded as he activated the seal.

With Yugao

Yugao was waiting for her team to split up so that she could attack them one on one. They already passed thanks to their team working skills, but they were still a little to tough for her to deal with without drawing her sword. She could already see the training they needed, but that would have to wait as she once again had to jump out of the tree as it was crushed to splinters.

Landing on a tree about 10 feet away she once more moved as it turned into a raging fireball. This pattern repeated a few more times with different results, from the trees vanishing into thin air to them sinking into the dirt. After her latest escape she realized what had happened. The entire training ground had been turned into a massive trap, and she was now caught in the middle of said trap.

Back with team 9.

Ami was shuffling her cards and preparing her next jutsu as Hazuma readied his senbon. Naruto was trying to either destroy all of Yugao hiding spots or force her to come out. Either way Naruto had chakra to spare.

"How much longer before she comes out of the place?" asked Ami

"Oberon-sama your target is approaching the clearing and will arrive in 30 seconds due north of your current position," said Skyla.

"That answer your question?" asked Hazuma

Naruto nodded before allowing Skyla to leave. Standing up Naruto brought both hands forward. The Second Yugao exited the forest she wished she had stayed in.

"Write: **Gravity is my servant, it is my mistress, it is under my control!** " said Naruto clutching his fists.

Yugao gritted her teeth as she fell to the ground. She felt like she weighed close to 500 pounds, that was only the beginning as a hail of cards and senbon flow her way. She was trapped and their was only one way she was going to escape, raising her hand slowly she gripped the hilt of her sword.

" **Uzuki style: dance of the Tiger Lily**!" yelled Yugao as her body became a blur stopping all the attack. She felt the gravity leave the area.

The former ANBU captain looked at her team who all had smug looks on their faces. She couldn't help the smile that dawned her face. She never would have thought that a team of fresh out of the academy wouldn't make the cut, but here they stood.

"Had I been a chunin or even an inexperienced Jonin that would have killed me. I am proud to welcome you three to the Ranks of Konoha Shinobi," said Yugao.

The three smiled at their new sensei as she began to explain things to them.

Hokage tower

Minato sat in front of the 10 Jonin who wanted to lead teams. He was already disappointed in 6 out of ten since they gave their teams basic level Mission tests. Escort, track, and evade. Rin was already writing off the names. Most wouldn't get a second chance.

"Kurenai as my newest Jonin as well as a new instructor, how did team 8 fair in your test?" asked Minato.

"Team 8 passed my test Hokage-sama. I gave them a basic tracking mission. With all three being from prestigious clans with tracking abilities they easily passed my test. However I recommend that Inuzuka Kiba be put under admin watch. Due to his fixation on being an 'alpha' as he put it," said Kurenai

"Rin. Mark team 8 as a tracking team," said Minato.

"Noted hokage-sama," said Rin.

"Sarutobi Asuma?" asked Minato.

Asuma looked at his leader and rubbed his beard. "Their decent enough. Shika-chan is a smart girl and seems to lead her team. Ino while a bit of a gossip is a good girl and Choji is the front man of the team. I say their a support team until they learn how to fight alone," said Asuma.

Rin wrote it down without really paying attention.

"Kakashi-kun. What about team 7?" asked Minato hoping to hear good things about his daughter.

Kakashi looked at his former sensei. "Team 7... pass," said Kakashi shocking everyone. "They are a far cry from a perfect team, but they are quite a powerful squad. Without going into to many details they would be perfect for a frontal Assault team," said Kakashi.

Minato nodded, before looking to the final Jonin in the room. Yugao. "Well?" asked Minato.

"Team 9 passed my test. Naruto is already a skilled fighter and a natural leader. He even has skills in Gravity Release and kenjutsu, Ami has skills gambling jutsu as well as skills in detecting people. Hazuma is a young man with skills in the medical field. A top man in his field one day. They will make a perfect first response or assassination team," said Yugao.

Minato narrowed his eyes hearing this. " _It seems that my son just keeps on going in the wrong direction,"_ thought Minato.

"That is fine. Your teams will go into rotation starting tomorrow. I want to have a meeting with the Sensei's starting next week. You will start to attend the regular Jonin sensei meeting. For now you are dismissed," said Minato.

Everyone bowed to their Kage before departing, leaving Minato and rin alone.

Namikaze/Uzumaki home.

Naomi sighed as she laid down on had been up since 5 and only started her test at 8 and ended at 1, before Kakashi allowed them to go. She had thought about weather or not to get food, but she was just so tired and sore that it was decided that she would just got home and go to sleep.

The last thing she saw before drifting off to sleep were the eyes of her brother.

00000000000000000000000

Zaara: and that people is a wrap.

Kiko:0o0 wow

Naomi: All you gave me was a crumby sleep scene

Killjoy:Riiiiiiiiggggggghhhhhhhhhtttttttt!

Kushina: all's well that ends well.

a/n

1) Ventus means Wind


	8. Chapter 7: Worst missions ever

CAT: Naruto

Title: The Fairy King

Rating: M

Pairing: Naruto X F Juubi, Ice/water Fairy, Fire Fairy, Lightning Fairy, Nature Fairy

Summary: Uzumaki Naruto was born as the oldest child of Namikaze Minato and Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina. The only problem is that he is unable to wield his massive chakra due the 'Kumo Incident'. The only way for him to be a ninja is to become the legacy of the late Uzumaki Mito and become Master of the oldest summons to ever exist. The Faye.

Killjoy: Welcome one and all.

Zaara: Now the next chapter of Fairy King

Naruto: Does this mean that I get to hang with my sisters.

Hitomi: Hummmmmmm. Yes

A/N: Before you grab your pitchforks Killjoy And I (Zaara) have been at the the whim of Murphy's Law. Right as I got my internet back My Computer took a drive. Now I have a new Laptop and am ready to get back to work

Also I know a lot of people have been asking if it is Naomi or Hitomi. The name is Naomi. I mess up sometimes like that and sometimes Killjoy or myself don't catch it in the editing. It happens from time to time. We try to catch it before it happens We don't always do it.

And with that. We can get this show on the road.

00000000000000000000000

 **Chapter 7: Worst missions ever.**

Location:Konoha

Hokage office/ bedroom

Minato looked out the window as Rin hugged the pillow to her body. They had just shared another intimate moment together and Rin was sleeping soundly. As Minato looked out the window he thought about his son and daughter. When they were born that was the happiest and scariest day of Minato's life. Once the children were Born Kyubi broke the barrier of Kushina's mind and took over her body.

Minato had battle the Kyubi that day and nearly died. Were it not for Sarutobi, Tsunade, and Jirayia Minato would have died. And thanks to Sarutobi sealing kyubi inside of Naomi the village was safe.

For the next 3 year Minato lived his life with his family as happy as could be. Until Jiraya told Minato of the Toads prophecy. How the Child of Destiny would either save the world or bring ruin to it. The only thing that made him believe it was Naomi over Naruto was a simple line.

 _ **Power inherited from the Will of Uzumaki.**_

Minato know that the Power inherited was Kyubi and as much as he love his son he knew that Naruto was the key to Naomi's influence. If Naruto turned out to be a loyal shinobi then all was well, but if Naruto turned down a dark road Naomi would follow.

He couldn't take that chance. So he would send Naruto to the fire Monks. They would make sure Naruto was a force for good and once he returned to the village a loyal Shinobi. Currently Naruto was a powerful genin, but his skills and training came from outside of the boarders of the land of fire. This made him a liability to the shinobi forces.

"That made him a threat to the prophecy," said Minato.

Location: Konoha

Namikaze/Uzumaki household

1620

Kiko entered the house with her backpack slung over her shoulder. She went looking for her older siblings only to find them both laying in the middle of the living room almost dead to the world. This would mark the 9th time in the last three weeks she had seen them like this. Apparently being a genin was tough, even for an Uzumaki.

Kiko walked into the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of ice cold water, before walking into the living room again. Twisting the caps off the bottles she first gave water to her sister, then her big brother. Both insistently awoke and began to hug the girl calling her their savior. Kiko grew annoyed by her siblings, before using her chains to set them both on the couch. Each of the siblings had inherited a skill or trait from their mother.

Naruto looked more like their mother in the face and her skills with swords

Hitomi inherited the Kyubi and her skills with swords.

Kiko inherited her fiery personality and chakra-chain bloodline limit.

Apparently all Uzumaki had the chakra chain in their blood, but only a few were able to utilize them to their fullest potitail. For intense. Naomi could use her chains, but only if she was going crazy with that strange chakra and then her chains would stop her.

"What happened this time?" asked Kiko.

Naruto and Naomi humbly bowed to their little sister. "Tora the Demon cat / councilman Watanabe's hellspawn," answered the older Uzumaki respectively.

Kiko shivered hearing this. Everyone had heard of the Fire Dymiyo's wife cat and Council member Watanabe's grandkids. Now she knew why they were in this state. Kiko patted both her siblings on the head for the pain they had to endure at the hands of those demons.

"So how many mission does that put under both of your belts?" asked Kiko taking a seat on the couch as she began to kick her legs.

"This last one puts me at 17," said Naruto.

Naomi sighed. "We're barely at 8. Kakashi-sensei has us working on Team drills most of the day," said Naomi.

"That doesn't sound to bad," said Kiko.

"All we do is that stupid bell test!" yelled Naomi.

Naruto winced as he heard this. He had heard of the infamous bell test from Yuago-sensei. Apparently when Kakashi was the Commander of ANBU it was mandatory for all new recruits to pass that test before they got their tattoos. Now that just sucked. Of course Yuago-sensei's training was no joke either. She took a direct approach to training that was 'tough love' as she called it.

Naomi got up. "I'm going to go and take a shower. I'll see you two at dinner," said Naomi.

Kiko smiled as she looked at her brother. "So can you teach me more about seals Onii-san?" asked Kiko

Naomi stopped hearing this. "Seals? Don't be ridiculous Kiko-chan. Aniki is to busy to teach you seals," said Naomi.

Kiko puffed out her cheeks. "Why do you always pick on me Naomi-chan!" yelled Kiko waving her arms around.

Naruto chuckled. "Actually I've been teaching her about Seals and their applications for a few weeks now. She's actually a quick study and is even capable of sealing a ranged jutsu now," said Naruto.

"That's basic sealing though? When are you going to teach me the advanced stuff Nii-san?" asked Kiko.

Naruto put a hand on his chin, before smiling. "Alright I'll allow you to test out to your level 1 mastery. Lets go outside," said Naruto as he lead his sisters outside

 **Namikaze/ Uzumaki training fields**

Kiko stood before her brother with a smile as her sister sat on the side. "So are you ready for an ass kicking Onii-san," asked Kiko.

Naruto shuck his head. "As if I would fight you. Write: **Ye who is the child of the king, ye who knows no bounds, come forth and do my bidding**!?" said Naruto as a black portal opened up next to him.

Out of the portal stepped a girl who looked to be about 12 or 13 and was on the rather short side at 4'11 her hair was black and tied in a pair of pigtails with the rest. She wore a black lolita dress stocking and heels. If it wasn't for the calculating look in her eyes you would think she was a regular girl.

"Did you call on me Oberon-sama?" asked the girl in a mono tone of voice. Naomi blushed as it took everything in her not to grab the girl and squeal about how cute she was.

"Hai. I did Mika-chan. I want you to battle my little sister in a spar," said Naruto.

Mika held out her hand. Naruto smiled before opening one of his storage scrolls and pulling out a lollipop. Mika unwrapped it and put it in her mouth, before she blushed. She pulled it from her mouth.

"Blueberry. My favorite," said Mika.

Kiko's eyes began to twitch as she looked at her brother interact with the girl in front of her. She ran though hand signs, before stopping.

" **Water Release: Multi Drilling Bullets Jutsu**!" yelled Kiko unleashing several large drilling bullets at Mika.

Naruto took a step back and vanished as Mika raised her hand making a barrier appear, stopping the bullets. Mika fully turned to Kiko before she began to float off the ground. In each of her hands black energy balls covered with a read outline appeared, before she shot forward at Kiko. Kiko's eyes widened as she jumped into a tree as Mika touched the ground making it explode.

Naomi's eyes widened in shock seeing what the girl who looked no older then Kiko did. "What was that!"

Naruto chuckled. "Mika-can is one of the stronger summons I command. Despite how young she looks she's actually close to 100 years old. She's actually in my top 10 summons in range of power. She's a level 8 sealing master that specializes in close combat sealing... of course her area effect seals are so much more deadly then her close combat ones. The first time I fought her she put me into a month long coma," said Naruto looking at Naomi

Kiko jumped into the tree and made two chakra chains burst from her back. Attached to the chains were two wicked looking blades. While Kushina could make multiple chains, Kiko could only make two chains currently with two long blades attached. She was actually quite good with them. Throwing the first chain at Mika forcing her to jump, Kiko grabbed the chain and made it wrap around Mika.

Mika looked at Kiko in annoyance. "Problematic. I will be out in one second," said Mika as she vanished.

Kiko looked around for the other girl, only to gasp in pain as she was punched in the stomach and sent flying. She skidded along the ground and stopped only to be kicked in the face and sent rolling. The one sided beating continued for a few minutes, before Kiko jumped away and summoned a pair of shadow clones.

"By me some time!" yelled Kiko as the clones charged Mika intent on keeping her busy.

Mika summoned a paint brush and scroll. It was a self-inking brush , before she opened the scroll and quickly wrote down a seal. The youngest Uzumaki shut the scroll as the clones were fully destroyed. The Faye charged at Kiko as Mika ran though hand signs before slamming the scroll into the ground. A cage appeared around Mika stopping her dead in her tracks as she started to pant and look around the cage. Mika fell to the ground holding her head in pain as her life force became visible.

Naruto's eyes widened before he drew his katana and slashed the bars to ribbons. He grabbed Mika and jumped out of the cage. Mika was panting and sweating as she regained her strength.

"What in the name of Kami happened?" asked Naomi as she and kiko approached their brother.

Before Naruto could answer Mika grabbed his arm. "Naruto-sama!" panted Mika. "I need to rest. May i please return to the Fairy Realm.

Naruto nodded as Mika vanished. "The Faye are different from normal summons. Human like in nature with powerful abilities that boarder on godly. The only problem is that They lose all power and even life force when around iron. That is were the summoners come in. We are immune to the effects that iron has on them, even after we make the pact," said Naruto.

Naomi looked at her brother with great respect. Sure she had been allowed to sign both of her god-parents contracts, but his brother's summons seemed to have more power, but at the same time a great weakness as iron wasn't uncommon since kunai and shuriken were normally made of the stuff.

"That's amazing Oni-san," said Naomi.

Naruto smiled. "Yeah, but I have duties that are quite annoying at times," said Naruto.

" _Like killing the enemies of my summons," thought Naruto with a grimace._

00000000000000000000000

Zaara: That;s a rap people

Naruto: Damn. Kiko is a little beast.

Killjoy: 0o0 ummmmmmmmmmmmm Wow

Hitomi: You know you all loved it.

Note: Thia one is IMPORTANT. The reason this chapter is so short is because I couldn't think of anything else to add to it at the moment. So I'll be moving.


End file.
